


Jaunt

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis has to go let the dog out.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	Jaunt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Two grueling hours later, Ignis is pulling into the garage beneath Noctis’ apartment building, finally ready to return his wayward prince home. The day hasn’t even truly begun—it’s not even nine yet—and already he’s been dragged out of bed to serve his dearest friend. It helps that Noctis is being less bratty than usual. He’s not half-asleep against the passenger-side door, expecting Ignis to carry him back up. He gets out of the car alone, wanders around it—albeit whilst yawning—and stops at Ignis’ rolled-down window before Ignis can pull off again. Ignis waits for the next yawn to finish, but Noctis seems to be waiting too, eyeing him expectantly. 

When Ignis quirks one ash-brown brow, Noctis asks, “Aren’t you coming up?”

Ignis’ brow furrows. It’s a Sunday, his one real day off, where Noctis shouldn’t have any scheduled appointments but is somehow always needing Ignis to pop in anyway. Still, they needn’t spend the entire day together. Ignis often does of his own volition, but not this time. While Ignis is still trying to formulate a way to let Noctis down as gently as possible, Noctis adds, “I want lunch.”

That makes it easier for Ignis to sigh, “ _Noct_. As much as I would like to make sure you eat a proper meal, you are getting a bit old for this. You simply can’t rely on me for _everything_ anymore.” Although he still can, and certainly will, for a great deal. Ignis just has to draw the line _somewhere_.

Predictably, Noctis wrinkles his nose and counters, “Why not?”

Ignis smoothly answers, “Because I have my own commitments.”

Noctis has the audacity to snort, as though Ignis couldn’t possibly have a life outside of him. “Like what?”

“For starters, I have to take the dog out.”

Noctis frowns. “You don’t have a dog.”

“It’s a rather recent development.”

Clearly skeptical, Noctis squints, even though it should be entirely possible for Ignis to pick up any pet or hobby or even significant other without immediately notifying his employer. Of course, Noctis is much more than that, but Noctis is also constantly busy with his own news, and Ignis needs to have _some_ privacy. Noctis still mutters, “Why haven’t I seen it?”

With a perfectly straight face, Ignis informs him, “You have, actually. You just haven’t paid enough attention to realize it.”

Noctis looks halfway between affronted and baffled. Something pangs in Ignis’ chest, because maybe that was a tad harsh—he knows Noctis does care about him. Noctis is just overwhelmed and tired and perhaps too comfortable with their age-old dynamic. To soften the blow, Ignis reminds him, “I love you,” whilst rolling up the window. It just makes Noctis look even more confused, but Ignis is already backing up and driving off. Noctis remains in the rearview mirror, miffed and lonely.

Ignis _could_ drive right back, take him upstairs, cook him a lovely meal, and spend a lazy weekend with him, but then Ignis’ poor dog won’t get out for a walk. It’s still strange to prioritize anything over Noctis, but then, Ignis reminds himself, he did roll out of bed on his day off to take Noctis to the Citadel because the foolish prince was too lazy to bring his council reports home last night. 

It’s a short drive to his own apartment—he deliberately chose a place as close to Noctis as possible. If he could have afforded it without asking for a raise, he would’ve moved into the same building. But then, that would make this awkward. He reaches his spot, checks his reflection in the side-view mirror, and heads out to the lobby. The elevator ride up is spent lamenting that he didn’t leave a note. He did text, but there’s no guarantee his puppy will see it. Then he’s opening the door of his apartment and suddenly thrown back against it, pinned in place by the weight of a Saint Bernard or King Shepherd. 

Although, Prompto might be more of a golden retriever. Or a tiny, energetic, adorable Pomeranian. He presses the whole length of his gloriously naked body into Ignis’ clothed one, his mouth at Ignis’ cheek for a wet, welcoming kiss. Fingers digging into the lapels of Ignis’ jacket and hips languidly grinding into Ignis’ groin, Prompto nips his way down Ignis’ jaw, making his way to Ignis’ mouth, where he hovers just scant millimeters away, whimpering hopefully. Ignis takes the initiative to close the infinitesimal distance between them. 

He loops one long arm around Prompto’s lean waist and kisses Prompto back, slow and steady, incredibly _deep_ , trying to make up for leaving him to wake up alone. Ignis can already feel Prompto’s morning wood growing harder against him, twitching at the attention. Prompto humps Ignis’ thigh like a needy dog and wriggles like he’s got a tail to wag. When they part, just enough to talk but not enough to lose the tantalizing heat of Prompto’s body, Prompto sheepishly offers, “Sorry; I missed you.”

Ignis can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. His free hand lifts to Prompto’s cheek, cradling it and adoring the way that Prompto nuzzles into him. The look in Prompto’s big blue eyes is pure delight: the kind of easy, innocent, unadulterated _love_ he’s always craved. Suddenly, he isn’t a royal advisor employed by the crown, but a simple man with a simple relationship: both man’s best friend and the loyal, unconditional love of a partner. He’s the one compelled to say, “No, I’m sorry. I had to take Noctis to the Citadel. But I returned as soon as I could.”

Worry instantly flitters across Prompto’s cute features. Ignis tries to soothe it by scratching under his chin, just above the red collar snug around his throat, attached to a long leash trailing loosely down his chest. The colour is striking against his pale skin, even better when he blushes, as he always does when Ignis pets him _just right._ His lashes flutter, lowering slightly as he asks, “Ohh... is he okay? If you have to go...”

“I don’t have to go anywhere,” Ignis promises. But it’s always nice to know that Prompto would let him, would even understand: their prince is still their top priority. For both of them. Prompto’s pink lips stretch back into a smile at Ignis’ words, like he was hoping for it but never would’ve asked. Ignis knows perfectly well that Prompto would’ve waited for him all day. 

But Prompto deserves better than that. He deserves a nice, long walk—an easy, pleasant date they can both enjoy, filled with flowing conversation and the steady clicks of Prompto’s ever-eager camera. Unfortunately, it will mean Prompto getting dressed again. But the fact that he’s put on his leash means he’s ready to sacrifice that time they would’ve shared cuddling in bed. 

Ignis isn’t so sure he is. He drops his hand to toy with the leash as he lets his eyes stray, and Prompto blushes ever bright as Ignis’ gaze hungrily roams his taut chest and tight nipples. Ignis can’t see much else with Prompto pressed up against him, but what he sees, what he _feels_ , he _thoroughly_ approves of.

He gives Prompto’s leash a little tug to bring Prompto in for another kiss, one Prompto swiftly returns. His tiny moan of longing is precious. As they pull apart, Prompto murmurs, “Will you take me out now?”

But the more Ignis thinks about it, the more he feels like he already took one of his charges out for the morning. And now he deserves his reward. 

He pecks Prompto’s nose and asks, “Would you mind terribly if we skipped it? I’d like to pet you in more _intimate_ places.”

Burning gaze fixed on Ignis, Prompto deftly unties his leash. He lets it slither to the floor, then opens his arms. He’s always been ridiculously eager, ready and happy to do anything Ignis likes. And sometimes the only thing Ignis wants to do is _him_.

Ignis grabs a hold of Prompto’s waist, letting Prompto jump up and latch onto him, clinging tight as Ignis carries him back to the bedroom. Ignis hopes Noctis is eating well. But at least he knows Prompto will be enjoying a very tasty treat for the entire afternoon.


End file.
